1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic parcel box system.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Electronic parcel box systems are known, for example, from DE 100 00 830 A1, which discloses a method for depositing goods into at least one locker. The parcel box system used for this method has several parcel boxes that are opened and closed by means of an electronic locking system. Several parcel boxes are associated with an operating unit in the form of a terminal for reading in or outputting data. The locking system and the operating units are connected to a computer that controls the parcel box system. This publication also discloses a networking of the computers of several locker systems to form a multi-computer system having a central administration computer. The administration computer belongs, for example, to a delivery service that monitors all movements of goods in the locker compartments.